guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
乾枯河流
英文:Thirsty River thumb|180px|乾枯河流任務攻略 Description :與其名字一樣乾燥又荒蕪的峽谷。這裡曾經存在著偉大的河流，以數千年時間塑造這塊土地。但現在只有風與沙充滿在山谷中。 NPCs * * ( ) * ( ) * 的 是等級 17 ** (Brawler) ** (Cultist) ** (Enchanter) ** (Archer) ** (Mage) ** (Fighter) ** (Healer) ** (Protector) Exits * Mission Objectives Annihilate the opposing enemy teams. * Defeat 's team. * Defeat 's team. * Defeat 's team. * Defeat 's team. * Defeat 's team. * Defeat 's team. * Bonus Cleanse the area before 's spirit is driven away. Primary The idea of this mission is to defeat the aforementioned six teams in three arenas. In the first arena you will meet one team; in the second arena you face two teams; finally, you have to fight three teams. Each opposing team is varied in number and formation, but will have one boss (who the team is named after) and one priest who resurrects fallen team members. For starters, it is recommended that you kill all 5 s on your way to the opposing teams, which will give you a 10% morale boost (2% from each giant). The Sand Giants are at the locations marked with A on the map. Continue on the obvious path forward, mostly south towards a passage over a wrecked ship. A few s should be in your way. Continue along the path over the ship and you'll fight another set of devourers, and soon make your way into an oasis of sorts. Talk to the to begin facing the first boss team, and a timer will appear. The timer is not counting against you: it is actually an excellent tool to time your attacks. The first team has three groups. Focus on one group at a time and take out the spell-casters first. Use the timer in order to plan your attack on the enemy priest. At each multiple of two minutes (2:00, 4:00, etc.), the enemy priest, if still alive, will resurrect all his fallen teammates. You need to make sure you kill the enemy priest before the timer hits a multiple of two minutes. Then the team is defeated (the popup says, 'annihilated') once you have killed the last of its members. One of the issues with the priest resurrecting these fallen enemies is that they spawn in his shrine, making it harder to kill him. Tip: The usual scenario is to take out one or two groups blocking your way, then have at least three to four members—if not the entire team—break through the enemy and kill the priest. Then resume taking on the remainder of the enemy team. A good rule of thumb is to begin the concerted attack on the priest at around 1:30 (and for later teams, 30 seconds before a two-minute interval, i.e., 3:30, 5:30, etc.). Tip: If you are worried about being unable to finish off a priest before he revives his fallen comrades (timer nearing a multiple of 2 minutes), then retreat. The revived patrols will move out and you can engage them again. Running in and desperately trying to throw everything at the priest, only to be caught in the respawn, is a sure way to fail. Regrouping and redoing a team is easier than restarting a mission. The fight in the next arena is against two teams, so you should focus on one team at a time. The Ghostly Hero will open the door to the arena when he nears it. When the door is opened and you enter the arena, enemies will approach you from both sides. Do not fight both teams at the same time; instead, stick to the left wall and engage the team on the left (southeast). You may want to wait until 2:00 before actually initiating the fight, though if your team is ready and you have a good target caller, this is not usually necessary. After finishing the first of the two teams, wait until the timer is near a two-minute interval (4:00, 6:00, etc.) before proceeding to the next team. Tip: When moving on to a second or third team in a single arena (i.e., while the timer is still going), judge your team's ability to take down an enemy quickly. You may be able to 'cheat' a bit and engage the next team at anywhere from 10 to 20 seconds before an even two-minute interval, as long as you do not drop the first enemy before the two-minute interval is reached. Note that casters will fall quicker than warrior or ranger types. Continue on to the last arena against three teams, again focusing on and taking out one team at a time. As before, kill the priests before an even two-minute interval. The team on the right starts with a defensive 'gap' that allows your team to rush in and kill its priest at the outset of the engagement. The boss in one of the final three teams (usually the leftmost one at E4) is a monk. He is an exceptionally good healer. It is best to engage his team away from him, then when only he and the priest are left, everyone should focus fire on the priest. If there is anyone with ion skills equipped (like or ), they should try to disrupt the boss as much as possible. Trying to kill the monk boss first is likely to fail, as it will probably drag the battle beyond the next multiple of 2:00. Bonus The bonus objective is to clear all the enemy teams before King Khimaar leaves, which happens after fighting for ten minutes in the third arena. You will know that the bonus is still achievable if King Khimaar is standing in the central area of the third arena. If he leaves before you finish, then you've failed the bonus. After you defeat all the teams (in any order you prefer), you will receive the bonus 1000 xp, right before the mission ending cutscene. Note: There is a bug in this bonus and at times, the party will receive the bonus if the king dies (or technically, the king's spirit, since the king himself died ages ago). Elite Skill Capture Known elite skills in this area: * : , location E1 * : , location E2 * : , location E3 * : , location E4 * : , location E5 * : , location E6 Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. 個人心得提供 *前面雜兵後面分為3區,採取1王、1祭司、6小怪(2組)。 *頭目:第一區-幻。第二區-元、死。第三區-戰、僧、遊。 *祭司沒死,每2分鐘會復活小怪。 *英雄之魂死亡任務失敗,打怪前讓他等待在遠處。 *一開始先殺2隻沙巨人各+2%士氣沒死的話到第三區會10%。 *清小怪速度夠快比較不會被怪物包圍。 *(隱任)第三區右邊的怪會先打國王,先殺頭目是戰王。 *接下來下方的比較近國王,頭目僧。 *僧王+祭司的補血組合很會撐,地元殺英雄很強。 *英文WIKI建議技能,主要是中斷法系。 *遊-獸性之爪、迷惑之箭、揚塵 *死-疾病之觸 *幻-意識喪失 *僧-災禍治癒 *個人帶英雄與傭兵-死、僧。 *OACjAyhDJPntwJ5MafxycnTnJA、祭 *OANDUshtOxsqAaAPUVn+GNZC、死 *OAVEMXxWe2EzqDVheAbID4EGhA、死 *元-雷鳴.閃電標槍. *戴爾狄摩-你的動作像個矮人 Category:水晶沙漠